


November with love

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: A lot of kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: Yunho and Changmin reunite on Jihye's wedding~~





	

**Author's Note:**

> The glorious reunion happened so I had to get all my feels out and make some fluff - so here it is ^^
> 
> It's short and quick and pointless and un-beta-ed but I hope you will enjoy it ^_^
> 
> Comments are love!!

It's close to the end of the ceremony, all the official speeches and photos are done and everyone is just walking around chit-chatting. Changmin is sitting at his table, nibbling at his food and absently listening to Siwon's talking with Yunho's cousin who is sitting next to him.

Suddenly a warm hand closes over his arm and a soft and deep voice whispers to his ear:

' Come with me.'

Knowing this voice better than his own,Changmin gets up without looking up and follows Yunho out of the room. They are as discrete about it as it's possible and the years of practice in ninja out of similar situations pay off, as Changmin is pretty sure no one paid attention to them leaving.

They pass the hotel's lobby and the reception and get to the hallway leading to the rooms.  
When they reach the staircase Yunho finally turns around and looks at Changmin. His eyes shine as he grins, grabs Changmin's hand and rushes them upstairs. He doesn't slow down until they are on the first floor and standing in front of some doors.

' What is it?' Changmin asks, whispering, as he's still scared someone may hear him and find them.

' My room.' Yunho finally opens the door and with no other explanation he drags Changmin inside.

He doesn't give him any chance to actually look around the room though and as soon as the door are closed , he pushes Changmin against them and covers his body with his own.  
Changmin grins at him and Yunho pauses for a moment and just looks at him. Unable to help himself, he let his eyes wander over Changmin's beautiful face he's missed so much. He reaches up and touches his chin and cheek, cradles his head in his both hands, feeling his chopped hair under his fingers and smiles back. Changmin's whole body relaxes completely and slightly falls on Yunho.

' And why are we here?' He asks, a knowing glint in his eyes.

' So I could tell you 'hello' properly.' Is the answer and Yunho finally gives up, finally leans forward and kisses him. 

Slow and shy at first, just a brief touch of their lips, slow drag of skin on skin that makes their mouths tingling and eyes flutter. Changmin sighs against Yunho's lips and tilts his head chasing the touch. That sigh, that ghost touch of Changmin's breath on Yunho's lips is what makes Yunho snap, makes him take Changmin's lips with all passion. He kisses him hard, parts his lips and slips his tongue inside, and Changmin is right there, ready for it, waiting for him. They slide and suck on each others lips and tongues on and on, like they can't get enough, chins wet, breaths mingling. Yunho grabs Changmin's by the nape and forces his head even closer, bracing his neck with the other hand, his thumb on his pulse point feeling Changmin's heart race speeding up.

Changmin shoves his hands under Yunho's jacket and splays his palms on his back, feeling his hard muscles and the heat radiating from his body. The touch makes Yunho shiver in the best way. Changmin keens deep and archest his own back, rubbing his body against Yunho's.

' Missed you so much.' Changmin gasps between kisses and Yunho grunts with agreement, not ready to talk yet, even about confessions. He slides his tongue again into Changmin's mouth, chasing the taste of him with a small hint of wedding cake and a champagne. A small possessive voice rises inside him and he hopes that after that all Changmin will taste, is him. He lets himself get lost in the fantasy and the action of the kiss for a moment, both worlds mingling leaving him dazed and shuddering. 

Changmin breaks the kiss first, gasping. He hides his face against Yunho's neck and peppers his neck with kisses. Yunho takes a few deep breaths trying to calm down and get back to the reality.  
He turns his head when Changmin kisses him higher and his eyes catch a sight of a clock on the wall.

' We have to go back.' He murmurs against the top of Changmin's head, hating the fact alone and that he has to say that. 

' Not yet.' Is Changmin's answer, before he pushes and turns Yunho, pining him to the door this time. He kisses him again to stop all words of protest that may leave his lips.

' Not yet, hyung.' He repeats against Yunho's lips and then closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Yunho's.

They stay in this simple hug for a long moment, dragging it out as much as possible. And, without Yunho's control, his thoughts start to wander. Into places he was very hard trying not to let them wander all day. 

How they will never have this. This moments, this ceremony from the downstairs. Their families and friends and fans cheering on them, on their love. Officially, for the whole world to see. He will never be able to give that to Changmin and to himself. Of course this is something he knows, always knew and he had this inner conversation with himself so many times before. But in moments like this, in face of someone else's happiness, it hits him hard again.

' Hey! Hey, stop that!' Changmin's voice snaps him back to reality. He opens his eyes and sees Changmin looking at him with annoyance mixed with amusement. 'Don't do that.' He says again

' Don't do what?' Yunho asks confused.

' You're frowning.' Changmin touches him between his eyebrows, massaging the scowl away. ' That means you're thinking about something sad or serious and that's not allowed right now.'

He kisses Yunho's lips again, than his cheeks and earlobe.

' This is our happy moment, don't you dare to ruin it.' He whispers and bites Yunho's ear. That actually make Yunho laugh.

' Must you always know everything?' 

' I don't. But I read you like a book.' Changmin smiles at him again caressing his cheek. And this smile with that confession lifts and warms Yunho's heart more than he could expect.

' Good.'

 

Yunho's vibrating phone is what finally breaks their bubble. It's a message from Yunho's parents looking for him, so with no more excuses they leave the room and head to the ballroom.

' Oh, by the way.' Yunho stops suddenly when they are half way downstairs. 'Would you mind explaining to me your fashion choices for this day?' He asks with teasing smile that sooths his words. 

Changmin goes supernova red. 

' It's Siwon's fault!' He groans clutching his jacket tighter around himself. ' We had only a moment before catching the train and he got so obsessive over finding a coat similar to mine, we got no time to grab a suit or at least a white shirt! I already apologized to Jihye...'

' Wow...' Yunho shakes his head as he starts walking again and Changmin follows. ' He really takes that as a challenge, doesn't he? I'll take it, then.'

' Hyung...!' Changmin groans helplessly. 

But also secretly thrilled.


End file.
